The forgotten Maia
by ZelieHorse1
Summary: A shy Maia. The battle of the last alliance. Friends meeting again for the first time in centuries. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Celeblas loves nature. It healed, it was kind, and Celeblas had a special connection with nature. She preferred the company of flowers and tr

ees to humans and elves. She had made a few friends in the past, but they had all since died.

Glorfindel and Gil-nar had been her only good friends and now they were gone. Gil-nar was long missing, past many memories and Glorfindel was gone too, now sitting in Mando's halls. Suddenly Celeblas stiffened, and she heard a familiar voice in her mind. Estë was speaking to her and Celeblas listened intently.

"Celeblas, I must seek your help, for Sauron, servant of Morgorth, is gaining power. The other Maiar are planning to face his forces at the edge of the brown lands with the elves. Come to the edge in three days time." Celeblas sat for a while digesting what must have happened; then she said goodbye to her kind, beloved friends and went visible, traveling to the doorway of the Brown Lands.

Two days later, Celeblas was at the elves and men's encampment. When she first arrived she noticed that there was a large camp set up with both elves and humans. She saw many banners, from Greenwood the Great and from the Noldor elves alike. She remembered Estë's instructions and wondered who was now the high king of the elves.

Celeblas had cut herself off from everyone including the other Maiar at the beginning of the second age. She thought she saw a familiar face among the elves; but quickly dismissed the feeling. She could feel the other Maiar, who could see her, even though she was still invisible, talking not too quietly about her appearance. Celeblas was a very powerful Maia though she preferred not to fight physically. She became visible and walked towards the central command tent where the high king and his advisors would be.

Celeblas wanted to meet the king because she needed to know that he could be trusted before heading out onto the battlefield. She did not want him to be biased because she was a Maiar, so she appeared as a she-elf forester from the North. She had used the disguise before and most of the times were successes. Only her old friend Glorfindel had been able to see through it, but he was dead. She just hoped it would work once more. As she introduced herself to the guard by the name of Nyssa and waited for permission to enter the tent and meet the king.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all my readers.**

 **Special thanks to AndurilofTolkien and Celridel for reviewing.**

Chapter 2

While she waited, Celeblas looked over the camp. It was a tidy camp, but barely had enough numbers to take on Sauron. 'That's why I'm here,' she thought.

Then a guard came out of the tent and said, "The High King will see you now." The guard, having done his duty resumed his place near the entrance while Celeblas entered the tent.

As she entered the tent, the first thing she noticed was the lack of advisors in the tent. She knelt to the elf who is obviously the high King. When she kneeled she looked around the tent, faltering when she saw a familiar golden face. He was wearing armor with the crest of the golden flower of Gondolin on it. 'Glorfindel'.

She caught herself but not before The king could notice the slight widening of her eyes. He smiled gently and initiated the conversation.

"I don't bite." The King said in a deep voice, "I am Gil Galad, high king of the elves, descendant of Fingolfin. And who might you be?"

To which she replied, "I am just a forester m'lord come from the north to fight the-" but Celeblas was cut off by a gale of laughter from the golden haired elf. Laughter she had thought she would never hear again.

Glorfindel had laughed a lot when he was a child and when Celeblas had known him. Her serious nature was dispelled with one chuckle from him and she was much more lighthearted around him. When she heard that he had died she was very serious and sad. No one could get her to laugh except when that laugh sounded. The only one who had gotten close was an acquaintance that she had met at the end of the first age but he had gone missing and she had given up hope and fled into seclusion.

A new voice cut over the loud, beloved laugh, "Lord Glorfindel must I remind you to hold your tongue when the king has a guest?" But the laughter did not stop, if fact it got louder and Celeblas knew she had been compromised.

Finally the king, Gil Galad, yelled at his friend to get his attention, "Stop it right now!" The laughter stopped abruptly. The king then turned to Celeblas saying, "I apologize for my companions, forester."

The laughter started again at the word 'forester'.

The king finally let go of his frustration and exclaimed, "Glorfindel! What on middle earth is the matter with you?"

Glorfindel through his laughter managed to say, "A simple forester? That's a new one Celeblas! There goes my warm welcome idea, you were pretending to be a forester!" And the golden haired elf lord walk forward as if to embrace Celeblas.

The high king looks first at his friend then at the still Maia, confusion and realization flooding his gaze at the same time.

Celeblas stands up, for she was still kneeling to meet the giggling elf that was the Balrog slayer as he approached but as he came close she put her hands out and steps back. Glorfindel ceased laughing and his advances.

Glorfindel and Celeblas stared at each other before Glorfindel broke the silence in the tent with, "What's wrong? What happened to you?"

To which she replied, "You have no idea what happened after you died, you insensitive oaf! It is not funny. You were lost, gone, nothing I could do! I was helpless! Helpless to help my friend!" Tears in her eyes threatened to overflow, and before anyone, especially the golden elf lord who was in front of her, could do anything she turned on one heel and stalked out of the tent, disappeared into the crowd and went invisible.

Inside the tent a moment of stunned silence passed before Gil Galad walked slowly over to his friend asked, "And...who was that Mellon nîn?(friend)"

"A friend from another age..." Was all Glorfindel said as he stared at the the tent flap, still flapping from the elf who had just fled the tent.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The High king and Elrond were trying to glean some information from the dumbfounded Balrog slayer when a guard entered the tent and informed the king that a red haired elf wished to enter.

Gil Galad pulled himself up and said, "Elrond please take Glorfindel to his tent." And Elrond went and took the slow moving Balrog slayer by the arm out the back flap. The king then says, "Please tell the elf he can enter."

The guard left to do as he was bid. Moments later a elf with striking red hair entered the tent and kneelt before the king. He looked hardened by grief and injured in his soul. The king studied the elf for a moment before pulling his thoughts together.

"What might I do for you?"

"I am Gil Nar, you might remember me, and I wish to help you." The elf smiles a smile that did not reach his eyes before continuing. "For I have a debt to pay to Sauron and his orcs."

The king looked hard at Gil Nar before answering. He too smiled a smile that did not quite reach his eyes. "Yes and we will help you collect that debt."

Elrond reentered the tent.

"Elrond!"

The black haired Noldor looked up and stared blankly at the newcomer before racing forward, pulling the elf up into a bear like hug.

For the second time that day Gil Galad was confused. He knew who Gil Nar was, his men had picked him up injured at the start of the second age. But how did Elrond know him?

The king did not have to wait long to find out.

"Gil Nar! It's been too long! What happened? Did you...(his voice gets only slightly quieter) prank someone and have to hide for awhile? I know that Malgor had said that if you pranked him again..."

Suddenly both elves looks sad.

Gil Nar says, "Ahhh the days gone by, friends lost and friendships gained. Glad to see you again penneth."(little one)

Elrond looks indignant. "Gil Nar I am not so little anymore."

"To me you are."

The high king sadly was still behind on the uptake of events.

"So I take it you know each other?" He tried.

The two elves look at him and then at each other simultaneously. Then they grinned grins of pure evil.(In reality it was a grin of we have an idea to prank you, but the fact that Elrond was the one smiling made them malicious.) The king decided to back off and he did just that by putting his hand up and backing away fast.

"Never mind. Forget that I am here." He said hastily. The king then leaves the tent by way of the back flap to see his friend Glorfindel, leaving the two elves to catch up, his earlier conversation with Gil Nar forgotten.

He also grabbed his armor to shine while with Glorfindel and when he reached the tent and went inside, he sat down and grimly thought of the battle that was to come and about the she elf who was hidden in a empty tent mauling over the fact that was the golden haired elf who was sleeping on a cot next to him. He scrubbed more vigorously as the night passed.


End file.
